The Promise Land
by SSJ Aeris
Summary: What I think should happen at the end of FF7. Short & sweet CloudAeris.revised


Ever since the defeat of Sephiroth and Meteor, AVALANCHE has been living peacefully. Well, some of them anyway.

Cid Highwind had moved back to Rocket Town and was rebuilding the old Shinra Rocket in hopes of going to outer space again. Unfortunately, the repairs weren't going good. They didnt have enough funds or workers and Cid had finally developed cancer from all the smoking he had done. On a lighter note, Cid and Shera had officially announced their wedding. How their relationship had led to that was anyone's guess.

Vincent Valentine had returned to Nibelheim, but instead of occupying the Shinra Mansion, he rented a house and lived by clearing the roads of monsters for travelers. He thought of this as a way of repaying his debt.

Cait Sith, or more importantly Reeve, had been promoted from Head of Urban Development to President. He was doing as best as he could to rebuild Midgar and make a better Shinra, now called Avalanche, in honor of the heros. He insisted that his old team mates help map out the new blue prints for Midgar. As he put it, why rebuild something if your not going to fix the mistakes?

Yuffie Kigarsi had retired from her life as a thief and had taken her fathers spot on Wutai Tower. She occasionally visited Vincent, but rarely. Taking up Godo's position was no picnic. She often complained to the group about being deprived of her freedom, but they could tell that she enjoyed her job.

Nanaki, more commonly know as Red XIII, was the new leader of Cosmo Canyon. He took his duty so seriously that even Reeve had trouble matching his determination. Cosmo Canyon was becoming quite popular too and it was hard to expand such a small place that was surrounded by towering rocks.

Tifa Lockheart had opened up a new 7th Heaven in Kalm. Barret sometimes stopped by, but he was mostly in Corel. Cloud, on the other hand, was considered a regular. Tifa had tried her best to help Cloud, but it seemed he didnt want help. But she still helped anyway. He didnt know it, but she was giving him things that looked like alcohol so that he didnt die of drunkenness. She spent many sleepless nights worrying about her friend, wondering if he would ever come back to her.

Barret Wallace had take up residence in Corel. He conviced the remaining citizens to let him help rebuild the town. It took away most of his guilt to see the town of Corel blooming back to is former glory. They had decided that they should once again become a mining town, and Barret couldnt be happier about the decision. After awhile he even brought Marlene to the town, after they had set up a pre school of course.

Cloud Strife, now there was the most depressing person in the world. After defeating Sephiroth he had become best buddies with the Grim Reaper. Before he had had something to occupy his mind: revenge. Revenge for burning his home town, hurting innocents, and killing his love. Now that he had that revenge, he was an empty husk waiting for he sweet release of death. Every moment of his life was to be haunted by her. Everything from the whispers of the wind to the fresh flowers of the churchyard reminded him of her.

He spent his days at Tifa's bar trying to drown himself. Some nights he just slept at the bar, too tired and drunk to care if he slept in a dumpster. Of course, he was never really drunk. But his mind was too depressed to really notice this. Lately he had been thinking of how pretty and shiny his sword was and how it would look even more pretty with his blood stained on it. Tifa had heard him muttering this one day and had immediately confiscated the sword.

He also visited the City of Ancients when he was sober enough to tell the difference between the sky and the ground. He would sit beside the lake, sometimes in it, while her death played over and over in his mind. It is on one of these days that our story starts.

Cloud sat at the edge of the lake gazing at the air. His once vibrant blue eyes were dull, not even the infused mako made them glow. His spiky hair also seemed to droop. As he stared into space, Aeris' death replayed over in his mind.

The dark shadowy figure descending from above, landing cat like behind her, his long gleaming sword poised to strike, with an unearthal scream it went through her midsection. Her emerald eyes showed surprise when they flew open and a small gasp escaped her ruby lips. Then, in slow motion, as if to taunt him, she fell. The last thing he saw in her eyes was a dazed look.

He played the images over and over in his mind. How could he have prevented it? Had he been so weak that he couldnt even prevent the loss of the one he held most dear? That reminded him of something. The first time they had met Cait Sith and he had given them their fortune. "What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something

dear." Had Shinra known all along about her death? Or had that fortune just been dumb luck? He was filled with a sudden and urgent desire to know.

He stood and turned, his mind turning over the possibilty of Shinra foreseeing Aeris' demise. He halted mid step when a splash of water and a gasp of air came from behind him. He turned, slowly, almost afraid of what he might find. There, in the middle of the lake, was a dripping woman with long brown unruly hair, bright green eyes, and a pink dress with a red jacket. He had trouble breathing as his breath caught in his throat and his brain tried to comprehend what it was seeing. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. He must have drank too much had passed out and was now having a dream created by his cruel concious. But still, he couldnt help but hope.

"Aeris.." he whispered. The woman's face filled with happiness as a smile formed on her rosy lips.

"Cloud."

Cloud suddenly found himself swimming toward her. When he reached her, he traced a hand down her face. She felt real, and there was no hazy white stuff along the rim of his vision as there usually was when he dreamed. As he was about to take his hand away from her, she clasped it and held it close, as if afraid she would disappear if she let go.

Cloud could feel and see that she was real, but he still had to ask.

"Are you real?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the question. He only smiled, now he had more proof that she was real. She moved his hand over her bosom and he could feel the soft thumping of the heart beneath her skin, proving that she was indeed a living, breathing being

"But...how?

"The Planet told me that it was time to return to my Promise Land, my place of eternal happiness."

"Return? You mean, you've already been there?" She nodded.

He thought for a moment. Was it here? At the City of Ancients? But how was this place her eternal happiness? Seeing his confused look Aeris said,

"Cloud, my eternal happiness, my Promise Land, is with you."

His eyes went big and he felt something wet slid down his cheek. He brushed away a lock of her wet hair from her face.

"You know what," he asked, bringing her close. "I never got to tell you something."

"Whats that," she replied breathlessly.

Before he captured her lips with his, he whispered "I love you." He felt her smile as she returned the kiss.


End file.
